


The Games We Play

by fembuck



Category: The Mummy Returns
Genre: F/F, Perversion, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neferteri gets an unexpected, but not unwelcome, surprise when she returns to her chambers one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle fic.

Nefertiri sighed and moaned, twisting her body away from the hand playing across her hip until she was resting on her side, her back facing the other woman in the bed.

“You’re not mad,” Anck-Su-Namun said confidently, her arm snaking around Nefertiri’s waist, pulling her against her as her lips pressed against the soft, smooth skin of Nefertiri’s back, kissing the expanse of tanned flesh softly and lovingly.

"I am,” Nefertiri said defiantly, even as her body began to hum again.

Anck-Su-Namun’s kisses, her hand trailing over Nefertiri’s stomach lightly, her fingers occasionally dipping down to playfully run through the dark hair that lay between Nefertiri’s thighs, were lighting up her body again. Anck-Su-Namum’s touch was making her shiver and throb, as it always did.

“No you’re not,” Anck-Su-Namun whispered, her hand moving down between Nefertiri’s legs to cup her, her hand pressing possessively against the warm, damp flesh, before she slipped her finger between Nefertiri’s lips, drawing up the length of her slit, collecting Nefertiri’s love juice which she then slowly began to massage into her clit.

“I didn’t like it,” Nefertiri complained softly as her thigh twisted and her hips twitched into Anck-Su-Namun’s hand.

“Oh, yes you did,” Anck-Su-Namun growled softly, her teeth nipping at Nefertiri’s skin, until it was red and raw, her thumb continuing to tease Nefertiri’s clit all the while.

Nefertiri turned her head to the side, trying to hide her face from Anck-Su-Namun. She bit down strongly on her bottom lip, and moaned, her hips arching towards Anck-Su-Namun’s hand, her body shamelessly begging for more.

Anck-Su-Namun’s words were bringing up memories of what had happened to her earlier, and she couldn’t stop her heart from pounding at the thought, or her sex from moistening.

Nefertiri had entered her chambers after dinner with her father as usual, and automatically began to move around her room, blowing out the candles that Ekibe had left out of her to light her way.

As was her routine, she changed into her night things and then reached up, brushing her now free dark hair out of her eyes, before she bent down and blew out the candle at the side of her bed.

Nefertiri was then about to reach for the thin sheet that covered her bed, when she heard a ruffling noise behind her and froze.

Nefertiri’s heart thundered in her chest. She forced herself to breathe in and out deeply in an attempt to control herself. As she regulated her breathing she stood completely still, listening, for she knew not how long.

Many moments passed however, and Nefertiri did not hear another sound. Deciding it must have been her imagination, Nefertiri sighed softly and bent over, reaching for the thin sheet once more, when she heard the ruffling sound once more.

Immediately, she opened her mouth to scream, but before she could issue forth a sound, a slim hand clamped over her mouth, and she found herself being tackled from behind, the hand pressing tightly against her mouth, as the figure wrestled her down onto the bed.

Nefertiri struggled against her attackers hold, her fingernails catching in coarse material as she tried to claw at her attacker as they settled behind her on the bed. However, before she could put up much of a fight, a long thigh wrapped around her trapping her legs, while a long arm tried to wrap around her body and trap her arms.

Eventually, Nefertiri’s hands were trapped along with her legs, but before they were she was able to recognize the texture of the material her fingers were brushing against. It was the thick, sturdy, specially treated cotton that they used for the guards uniforms.

She was being attacked by one of her own servants!

Nefertiri felt that guard’s hand lift from across her mouth and thrilled with happiness. This was her opportunity to scream and alert attention to her plight. This was her chance to save herself.

However, her mouth was dry from being blocked by the guards hand and when she tried to scream only a low, ragged cough escaped from her mouth, and before she could attempt to wet her throat and try again, and piece of cloth was placed into her mouth, effectively gagging her and thoroughly eliminating the chance of her alerting a loyal and trustworthy guard with her screams.

Once the gag was in place, Nefertiri felt her hips being pressed down into the mattress, the guard’s weight pressing down on top of her trapping her against the firm surface. A moment later her right arm was wrested behind her, and then her left, and a binding was tied expertly around them. She was then roughly grabbed by her arm and unceremoniously flipped onto her back, her hands becoming trapped beneath her body.

And then the guard’s hands were on her thigh, slowly moving up them towards the bottom of her nightdress.

Nefertiri twisted in vain, adrenaline beginning to race through her body as she felt her nightdress being pushed up her thighs, exposing her center to the warm air of the room.

Agonizingly slowly, her dress was pulled up over her thighs and stomach, and then up over her breasts. However, because her arms were tied behind her back, it couldn’t be removed completely, so the guard left it pooled underneath her chin, lying there uselessly as her body was left naked and unprotected.

Nefertiri moved again, fighting against the bonds that held her as she felt her thighs being nudged apart, the pant legs of the guard’s uniform, brushing against her skin as the guard forced her legs apart, spreading her until she would feel the air circulating around the room teasing her private parts.

She was completely exposed. Her soft, innocent flower now lay open and vulnerable. She was utterly at the mercy of the person on top of her.

The guard’s hands left her body, and for a moment all was still on the bed before the guard began to shift. Nefertiri heard material rustling, and then felt the guards hand brush against her inner thigh, and was able to guess what was happening.

The guard was removing their pants to make it easier to …

Nefertiri began to struggle once more, her body thrashing from side to side desperately, though it was to avail.

Something long and hard brushed against the inside of Nefertiri’s thigh and she stilled immediately, her eyes staring blankly up above her into the darkness blanketing the room.

She knew what would come next.

The hard cock moved against her inner thigh, higher and higher until it was pressed against her pussy, the tip pressing between her lips seeking out wetness to coat it.

“Hmm,” the guard hummed softly, probing between Nefertiri’s legs some more before finally pulling back. “We’re going to have to do something about that,” the guard decided.

Nefertiri twisted as the sound of her lover’s voice washed over her, a fresh wave of moisture leaving her as Anck-Su-Namun pressed the shaft of the cock against her mound, rubbing up against her like a cat in heat.

There was plenty of lubrication between her thighs, as always whenever Anck-Su-Namun touched her, but Nefertiri knew that it pleased her lover to pretend that there wasn’t, that she had really snuck into Nefertiri’s chambers to ravage her against her will in the middle of the night.

Nefertiri wanting Anck-Su-Namun inside of her was not part of the game. Nefertiri being wet the moment she heard the first rustle of clothing was not part of the plan, and so Anck-Su-Namun would ignore her lover’s wetness and pretend that she needed to coax Nefertiri’s body to readiness.

Nefertiri struggled against her bonds again, struggling to make firmer contact with Anck-Su-Namun’s body though she knew her lover would interpret it as her struggling to break free.

Anck-Su-Namun laughed and leaned down, pressing her lips against Nefertiri’s, kissing her softly until Nefertiri’s teeth caught her lips and bit down sharply, hard enough to draw blood.

Anck-Su-Namun swiped her tongue across her lips, cleaning it. Her mouth filled with the coppery taste of blood, and she moaned softly, bucking her hips into Nefertiri’s before she lowered her mouth to her lover’s chest and took her nipple between her lips, sucking on it roughly, as she bumped her hips into Nefertiri’s, dry humping her as she sucked at her tits.

Nefertiri moaned and arched up into Anck-Su-Namun’s mouth, her hips twitching minutely, bucking up to Anck-Su-Namun’s body, increasing the friction between them, enjoying the press of the cock against her as she began to get wetter and wetter.

“That’s a girl,” Anck-Su-Namun breathed out around Nefertiri’s nipple, taking the hard peak back between her lips and biting down on it softly as her thighs became slicker and slicker with Nefertiri’s juices every time she pressed against the princess.

Anck-Su-Namun abandoned Nefertiri’s breast, and leaned back, moving her hands between Nefertiri’s legs so that her fingers were able to gently spread the princess’s flushed, slick lower lips apart.

“I really should go slowly,” Anck-Su-Namun said thoughtfully. “It is your first time.”

A virgin ravishing fantasy then, Nefertiri thought.

Nefertiri tried to speak behind her gag, wetting the cloth with her spit as her eyes opened wide, and she struggled against her bonds once more. She shook her head from side to side, begging her attacker with her eyes, but it was no use. It was too dark in the room, and her fear was not a deterrent to her attacker, it was a stimulant.

Nefertiri squeaked, eyes opening even wider as her hips bucked up, freezing above her bound hands for a second as Anck-Su-Namun slipped the full length of her leather cock inside of her, the leather strap of the harness rubbing against Nefertiri’s clit as she was filled completely.

Anck-Su-Namun braced one hand on the mattress, and then placed the other on Nefertiri’s chest, using the hand to play with the princess’s breasts as she began to ride Nefertiri, the princess’s hips anxiously arching up to meet her thrusts as Anck-Su-Namun began to fuck her faster and faster.

All pretenses were over now. With Anck-Su-Namun inside of her, her cock pumping in and out of her, savagely fucking her hole, Nefertiri was unable to pretend she wasn’t exactly where she wanted to be, getting exactly what she wanted.

Nefertiri’s eyes squeezed shut, and her hips bucked, lifting to meet Anck-Su-Namun’s thrusts, the wet slapping of flesh against flesh filling the room, as Anck-Su-Namun filled Nefertiri.

When she came, she came hard, clamping down on the gag in her mouth with her teeth as her hips bucked, meeting Anck-Su-Namun’s continued thrusts as her orgasm ripped through her, crazy colours and patterns exploding behind her closed eyes.

Her body began to sag, exhaustion overtaking her in the wake of her orgasm, but Anck-Su-Namun didn’t stop fucking her. She grasped her hips with her hands and tugged Nefertiri forward, pumping into her again until Nefertiri was trembling beneath her in orgasm once again, and then again, until Nefertiri really couldn’t take anymore and collapsed against the mattress completely and utterly sated. Anck-Su-Namun continued however, pumping into Nefertiri’s prone body until she was shaking in the grips of orgasm, her hips bucking against Nefertiri’s jerking the cock around inside of her as she came. A few seconds later she then collapsed on top of Nefertiri’s body, kissing her collarbone tiredly, still buried inside of her lover up to the hilt.

Anck-Su-Namun nipped at Nefertiri’s neck, drawing her back to the present and the pleasure Anck-Su-Namun’s hand was brining her once again.

“You liked it. My thighs are still sticky with how much you liked it,” Anck-Su-Namun breathed out into her ear, her fingers rubbing roughly over Nefertiri’s clit again and again. “You were begging for it. And I’m going to give it to you again,” Anck-Su-Namun promised, her lips pressing against Nefertiri’s neck as her fingers slipped from Nefertiri’s clit down to her opening and pushed inside. “Only the next time I’m going to gag you with the cock,” Anck-Su-Namun growled.

Nefertiri gasped and whimpered, her breath coming out in harsh pants as she thundered into orgasm, her body shaking uncontrollably as she flooded Anck-Su-Namun’s fingers with her juices, a vision of herself choking on Anck-Su-Namun’s cock burned on the backs of her eyelids as Anck-Su-Namun’s fingers drew her into a second orgasm.

“By the gods, you are a dirty slut,” Anck-Su-Namun breathed out, knowing exactly what had sent the princess over the edge as pulled her fingers from between Nefertiri’s legs, and brought her hand up to her face.

She licked one of her fingers clean and then unceremoniously forced the other between Nefertiri’s lips, finger fucking her mouth for a moment before Nefertiri began to lick at her finger, her tongue swirling up and down, all around it before she shifted down to lick Anck-Su-Namun’s palm, cleaning it of her juices as well.

“Treat me like one,” Nefertiri whispered softly, Anck-Su-Namun’s finger popping out of her mouth wetly as she spoke. “Please,” she added beseechingly, earlier facade completely shattered. It got Anck-Su-Namun extremely excited when she pretended not to want it. But she did want it, badly, and it also turned Anck-Su-Namun on when she begged piteously for it.

Anck-Su-Namun smiled and placed her hands on Nefertiri’s hips, handling her roughly until she had Nefertiri on her hands and knees in front of her, her head bent down submissively as she presented her ass to Anck-Su-Namun’s hungry gaze.

Anck-Su-Namun drew her finger up Nefertiri’s thighs, and then lazily began to trace shapes across the firm, globes of Nefertiri’s ass.

Nefertiri moaned and arched her back even more, pushing her ass towards Anck-Su-Namun, offering it to her eagerly.

Anck-Su-Namun pulled her hand back and slapped Nefertiri hard, her own clit twitching between her legs as the sound of flesh connecting with flesh combined with Nefertiri’s sharp intake of breath floated in her ears.

"Dirty! Dirty fucking whore!” Anck-Su-Namun hissed, slapping Nefertiri again and again, each word punctuated by a blow.

Nefertiri purred and wiggled her ass again, mewling softly as she did, begging for the attention of Anck-Su-Namun’s hand.

Anck-Su-Namun drew her hand back once more.

She would give the dirty whore what she wanted.

 

The End


End file.
